This study is designed to determine the stabilizing effect of StabilOx system on the stability of Ammonium tetrathiomolybdate capsules as stated below: 1. The bottle(s) of TTM powder should be opened under the hood with Argon gas blanket. If required, the powder will be grinded with mortar and pestle under the Argon gas blanket, and take six samples of about 0.5 gram (not exact) in to six bottles and heat seal them under Argon gas to be used as reference. 2. Take the powder out of the hood and make one thousand capsules under ambient condition. And place thirty capsules in to bottles and divide them in to three groups: a) No StabilOx group b) One StabilOx group c) Two StabilOx group 3. Heat seal the bottles (NO ARGON GAS) and determine the initial strength of the capsules by both UV and HPLC method. 4. Keep the bottles at controlled room temperature and determine the strength of the capsules and the HPLC impurity levels at one month, three months and six months intervals. Also report the physical appearance of the seal. Please keep the unused bottles for further study at later time. 5. Report the results as soon as available.